The present invention relates to spa tub nozzles incorporating fluidic nozzles under submerged water conditions for obtaining massaging effects by the action of an oscillating jet of water.
The current method of production of such effects is by use of a pair of jets issuing from a rotating head. The problem with this arrangement is the complexity of the system and the wear and tear of the moving parts.
According to the present invention, a fluidic nozzle, preferably of a reversing chamber type, provides a simple, no-moving part alternative to the complex method of producing the feel and sense of varying pressure application points on the human body surface in a spa tub.
While different types of fluidic nozzles can be used in the invention to produce variations in the massage effect including feedback (Bray U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,904 entitled COLD WEATHER FLUIDIC FAN SPAY DEVICE AND METHOD) or multiple power nozzle-type (Raghu PCT/US99/21463) fluidic oscillators or feedback-free oscillators. According to the present invention, a reversing chamber fluidic oscillator is used in the preferred embodiment. In this preferred embodiment, the oscillator has a much lower frequency and better packageability for spas in that the length of the reversing chamber can be manipulated easier than the length of feedback channels or the feed configuration in the multiple power nozzle-type oscillator.